A Long Life
by Night's Darkness
Summary: As a prince and an immortal, Loki had led a long and interesting life well before his world fell apart when the Jotun touched him and he became a King trying to hold his kingdom, sanity and marriage together. Here are glimpses into his world and his life that tell of how Loki became the man that he is. Companion to The Long Game: Loki/Sigyn, non-con, angst and fluff one-shots.
1. Royal Liaisons

So these will all be one shots exploring Loki's life before 'The Long Game' in greater detail, such as his relationships with Sigyn and Thor and others, and various events that occurred, such as his time with Angrboda. There might only be a few or there may be a lot. I don't know yet. There may also be other one-shots for other characters, such as Sigyn and Berach if I feel there's some interest in it. It'll all depend on your requests and your interest as much as my own inspiration.

This first one is a set of letters written between six year old Loki and Sigyn before they ever met –all grammar and spelling errors are intentional since they would be still learning how to write (I excuse their slightly exaggerated fluency with the explanation that their tutors would be helping them write these, thinking and writing like six year olds is hard!)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Royal Liaisons**

To Princess Sigyn Njordsdóttir,

I greet you well. I am Prince Loki of Asgard. I am six years old. My tutor Kvasir has told me you are the same age as me and study magic. I study magic too. I am the only one studying magic in my home. My tutor said I should write to you. He said you and I could talk about what we are learning because we are the same age. I would really like that.

Last week I learned about the different energies of magic. There is Personal Energy and Universal Energy and Elemental Energy. My tutor says I will have to wait until I am older to learn how to use Universal Energy. He said it is very hard to use.

I have an older brother. He is called Thor. He thinks magic is boring. I hope you do not think magic is boring. I really like magic. It is pretty and amazing and my father can do all sorts of things with it.

Do you like magic? What is your favourite spell?

I would like to hear from you.

Prince Loki Odinson.

* * *

_To Prince Loki Odinson,_

_I greet you too. My tutor Afi was very happy when I got your letter. _

_I like magic too. It is very pretty and amazing. My mother and father can do a lot of magic. I have only just started learning magic. Afi has taught me about the different magic energies too. It is very hard but I want to be able to do magic like my mother and father. My mother can fill my room with glowing butterflies when it is too dark and I do not like the dark. I want to do that. _

_I do not have any brothers or sisters. Why does your brother not like magic? _

_There is a spell I want to do but Afi told me I am too young. It is a spell that makes animals like you. Have you heard of it I really want to try it. _

_There is a spell to make fire change colour. Afi said I can try it if I study hard for the next three weeks. I am very excited about it. Have you tried any spells yet? _

_My father says your father is the most powerful man in the Nine Realms. Is that true? _

_My mother says your mother can see the future. Has she ever told you what will happen? If my mother could see into the future I would ask her if I would be a good queen. Have you asked if you will be a good king? _

_Your Princess,_

_Sigyn Njordsdóttir_

* * *

To Princess Sigyn,

I am not going to be king. My brother is. I am the second son. I will be a great sorcerer.

And you are not my princess. I am your prince because my father owns your realm.

My father is the most powerful man in the Nine Realms. That is why he owns your realm.

My mother can see into the future. She is not allowed to tell anyone what she sees. She weaves it on a tapestry that no one can look at.

Kvasir said I can try the fire colour spell tomorrow. I am sure I will get it right.

Thor does not like magic because he wants to be a warrior.

Your Prince,

Prince Loki Odinson.

* * *

_To Prince Loki, _

_Your father does not own my parents realm. They own it because they are a king and queen. _

_Why can your mother see into the future if she can not tell anyone about it? That is silly. _

_Did you get the spell right? I still have not tried. _

_Does being a warrior in Asgard mean you can not do magic? Seems silly. Your father is a warrior and a sorcerer is not he. _

_I read a book that says that the children of Jötnar can do their magic from when they are born. If they are Frost Giants they can play with ice and if they are Fire Giants they can play with fire. I wish I could do magic that easy. _

_Afi says every magic user has a special ability that they are best at but they do not know what it is until they get bigger. What do you think your special ability will be? Is Asgard magic different from Vanirian? _

_And you are not my prince. _

_Princess Sigyn Njordsdóttir._

* * *

To Princess Sigyn,

My father does own your realm. Ask your tutor. He will tell you. And he is a warrior and a sorcerer. No one else in Asgard can be.

And I am your prince. Ask your tutor.

People in Asgard do not like magic very much.

I do not know why my mother can see into the future. I asked her once. She did not tell me.

I do not know a lot about Jötnar except they are monsters. I would really like to be able to control an element. It would be fun.

I would like to be able to shapeshift. Can Vanirians do that? I do not know if the magic is different. I will ask Kvasir.

I got the fire to change colour. It took ages. It only lasted a moment. It was green for a moment. Thor says it was just the light.

Is Vanaheim warm? I have never been there but my mother says it is warm and there are lots of trees. The only trees in Asgard are in orchards and gardens. Mother said that there are loads of trees in Vanaheim growing wild. What animals have you got in Vanaheim? Do you have horses or wolves or ravens? My father has these as pets.

I do not like the ravens. They follow me around and I do not like it. The wolves are bigger than me.

Your Prince

Loki Odinson.

* * *

_To Prince Loki,_

_I did ask Afi about it. He said that the Aesir and Vanir had a big fight and the Vanir won. But then you tricked us and took our best people as hostages, and gave us stupid people. He said your father helps protect us because we are nice to him. That means you are not my prince. You are the son of my kingdom's friend. Does that make us friends? _

_Why can people not be sorcerers and warriors at the same time? Afi was a warrior and a sorcerer before he became a tutor. _

_And how come Asgard does not like magic? Magic is great! _

_Are Jötnar really all monsters? I was told the Aesir and Vanir were the children of Jötnar years and years and years ago. _

_I am really happy that you got the fire to change colour. I tried it too and managed to make it purple for five seconds. Afi said that was really good. _

_Afi can shape shift. He said it is not the same as other powers. He said you can learn it, but almost no one has a special ability in it. He said that Vanirians can do it more than Aesir because of our different minds. I did not really understand what he meant. _

_Vanaheim is warm in the summer, but can get cold in the winter. I do not like the cold! We have horses and ravens and wolves. We do not have any wolves or ravens as pets but we have horses in the stables. I have a pony called Ljúfa. She is black all over and eats from my hand. She really likes sugar. I ride her to get from my father's castle to my mother's manor. There are lots of animals in Vanaheim. I like deer, they are very friendly. There are a lot of trees in Vanaheim and my favourite is the honeysuckle tree. Do you have them?_

_Afi said that if I can master the fire changing spell I can start learning how to conjure fire. I asked if I could learn how to conjure water instead. He said it is harder to conjure water than fire. I asked him why but he said it was too hard to explain and I would learn later. I really hate when adults do that. Does your tutor say that to you? _

_Princess Sigyn Njordsdóttir_

* * *

To Princess Sigyn

Kvasir says we should agree to disagree about whether or not I am your prince.

I think that means we should just stop talking about it. I have no interest in fighting with you.

I do not mind being your friend. Thor has lots and says you can never have enough.

I do not know why Asgardians cannot be warriors and sorcerers at the same time. It is just the way things are. And I do not know why Aesir do not like magic, I think it's great too. I heard a guard calling it the coward's way of fighting. I haven't been able to ask father why that is. I'm not a coward.

I did not know Jötnar were where Aesir and Vanir came from. Is it really true? I will see what the books in the library say. I do not want to be born from a monster. My parents are not monsters.

I am really happy you made the fire turn purple. I practised for hours and managed to make the fire green for two whole minutes. Then Thor came in and blew it out so I would come and play with him. I hit him for ruining my spell, and we ended up fighting. Father was not pleased, and punished us both with no dessert for a week. Thor is really annoying!

Can Afi really shape shift? What can he turn into? What did he mean your people could do it easier than mine? I want to be able to shape shift. Did he say that I couldn't? I really want to do it.

Kvasir said that water is a harder element to conjure because of its stable nature. I think it has something to do with fire is quicker or something like that. Maybe you need more control to conjure water.

I have a horse too. I was supposed to get a colt when I turned five to learn to ride on. I went to the stable and I saw a foal that was really small and had no mother. I decided I wanted it, because it is black like my hair. Father said I should pick another one but I liked the foal and said I wanted it. My father said yes and I called him Sámr. I had to feed him every three hours and help him to walk. He is a strong colt now and after my birthday I am going to start learning to ride with him. He can already follow commands, but he is not big enough to carry anyone on his back.

Thor can already ride a mare. He says he will be riding stallions in a year. I would like to ride stallions, but Sámr won't be ready for another three years. Mother said that is no time at all but it is ages away!

Why do you travel between your mother's manor and father's castle?

I have never heard of Honeysuckle. What are they?

Yes Kvasir does tell me that I have to wait to learn more. I hate it.

The feast of Ostara is next month and my mother said you are coming to visit with your parents. We can talk about magic when you are here.

I hope you are coming. It would be nice to meet you properly.

Loki Odinson

* * *

_To Loki Odinson_

_I am going to the Ostara Feast. My mother says I am to be spending a lot of time with you and your brother. I have been given a special dress for the feast. It's the colour of Vanaheim's flag. _

_Can I meet Sámr? I would really like to. I wish I could bring Ljúfa with me. They are both black so they would like each other. _

_My father says I have to bring my Svana and Ey with me. Are your Ey the same age as you? _

_My mother lives in a manor and my father lives in a castle. They do not like each other very much so they do not live together. _

_Honeysuckle trees are big and dark and they have white flowers that are full of sweet honey. You can pick them and suck them when you want. _

_Afi can turn into a bird and a snake. He says if you are good at magic you might be able to shapeshift. _

_Your brother is mean. _

_I have to go now. Svana Ein says I have to do something in the temple. _

_I will see you at the Ostara Festival. _

_Sigyn Njordsdóttir_

* * *

Remember, if you have a particular part of TLG that you want to see more of outside that main story, let me know and I'll do my best to provide it.

Night's Darkness.


	2. Why Loki Ruined Sif's Hair

These one-shots are not going to be in chronological order –and some come from things I took out of TLG for length reasons that maybe don't quite match what's come since. Apologies for the discrepancies, but things like this below were written way back in the beginning of the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Why Loki Ruined Sif's Hair**

Sigyn was visiting them, in yet another attempt by their parents to try and get Thor and Sigyn to bond. Loki cynically thought it probably helped that both had become attractive youths, with Thor showing a lot more interest in Sigyn when he saw she was now softly curved. Thor insisted she come and see him and his friends spar in the training arena, without her pesky servants that rarely left her side. Sigyn agreed, but grabbed Loki's wrist before he could escape,

"I would have your brother at my side, to explain Asgardian combat."

Thor nodded, delighted by the idea, and oblivious to his brother blushing hotter than the sun. Thor offered Sigyn his arm and began to regale her with tales of his training, of how Tyr had praised his skill, leaving Loki to walk with Fandral and Sif.

"I do believe our Thor is smitten," Fandral chuckled.

"Do you think so?" Loki asked, feeling a spike of jealousy. He always considered Sigyn his friend, because they wrote to each other almost every week, while Thor barely seemed to recall she existed until she was in front of him.

"It is only because she is flaunting herself at him," Sif said with a sniff, "Did you see how low cut her dress was."

"Yes!" Loki and Fandral answered, before looking at each other and sharing faint grins. Sif gave them both a look of disgust.

"Such base appeal will not last."

"Have you met Thor?" Loki asked, "Base is his favourite sort of appeal."

Fandral laughed, "Especially when it is so sweet looking."

Sif growled and started plaiting her hair as she walked, which was something none of the men around her could ever manage to do. But Sif loved her golden hair, and would protect it from anything that might damage it.

Loki sat with Sigyn on a bench as Thor made a show of fighting Fandral for her.

"Your brother is certainly more attentive to me now," Sigyn chuckled, "I should have grown breasts sooner."

"Such lovely things are best not rushed," said Loki before he could stop himself.

Sigyn looked at him properly, smirk broadening, "You think my breasts are lovely?"

Loki could not stop his eyes from falling down to look at them. He looked up as fast as he could and shrugged, fighting the blood rushing to his cheeks,

"Am I not meant to?"

Sigyn laughed and patted his knee affectionately, "Oh Loki, I'm happy to see you again."

Loki knew he was grinning stupidly, but he did not care as Thor knocked Fandral over and let out a shout of triumph, looking to Sigyn for praise.

"Very impressive." Sigyn said lightly, "Fandral, you dropped your guard, you really should keep it raised at all times if you're going to weight yourself with a shield."

Fandral and Thor blinked at her, then Sif snorted,

"Does the Princess fancy herself a warrior?"

"Of a sort Lady Sif." Sigyn said coolly. "I am being trained, just as Thor is, just not in the same manner. I would hardly call myself a warrior by Asgard terms, but I assure you… I know how to fight."

Loki knew much of Sigyn's training was about speed and agility, rather than brute strength and skill with a blade, from her letters.

"Only Asgard produces real warriors." Sif said with pride as she tested the weight of her practise sword. Sigyn narrowed her eyes, and her hand left Loki's knee.

"Real warriors? What does that mean?"

Sif shrugged, "It means what I say. Our warriors are the only reason you Vanirians are allowed to be so self-indulgent."

Sigyn's eyebrows went up slowly, as if she were slowly turning these words over in her mind. Then she got to her feet, Loki behind her in a slight panic.

"You call my people self-indulgent? You live in a city literally paved with gold. You eat enough to feed a small country every night. You drink and whore and gamble until you are senseless."

"We have earned it!" Sif said easily, "As warriors."

"You're using a wooden sword, you've never seen battle in your life, you have earned nothing. What's more, most of your warriors, what have they earned by smashing a few giants, going out to hunt large beasts? There have been few great deeds done by Asgard in centuries. And yet you sit around and stuff your faces and sing of entering Valhalla, in your golden palace of decadence."

Thor and Fandral were frowning, but Sif was enraged and strode towards Sigyn,

"At least we have honour! What of you Vanir? Freya got on her back for a trinket, and everyone knows you're all like that." Sif gestured at the low cut nature of Sigyn's dress, "Look at you, using your body to make men slobber over you like a whore-"

"Sif!" Thor yelped in outrage, but at the same time, Sigyn slammed her fist into Sif's stomach, making her double over, and then the other into her back so Sif ended up on her hands and knees before she could think.

"You think yourself so grand, declaring Asgard so great and spitting in its face at the same time?" Sigyn snarled, then yelped as Sif grabbed her ankle and jerked it from under her. Sigyn landed flat on her back with a gasp and Sif pinned her down.

"I would never spit in the face of Asgard!"

"Sif for the love of the Norns!" Loki groaned, running forward to separate them.

"If you truly meant that you would not be here in this training ground playing with swords." Sigyn spat, there was a flurry of material from her dress and suddenly Sigyn had her legs wrapped around Sif and her arms in such a tight hold, Sif was pinned under her. Loki paused in shock, but before any of the men could do anything, Sif bucked, her hands lashed out and there was the sound of material ripping and somehow the women pulled apart. But in the process, Sigyn's bodice was shredded, exposing her torso to all.

"Sif!" Thor cried in shock, "You dare attack the daughter of Njordr? Attack the Crown Princess?"

"So what? She is just an ill bred brat born of a cold marriage bed." Sif snarled, cheeks aflame. Sigyn's expression crumpled and then tightened.

"Some true Asgardian you are! Why don't you go and sew something until your husband comes home and mounts you like a mare! That's what a true Asgardian woman does!" She pulled back a fist to punch Sif, but Loki ran forward and grabbed her wrist, while Thor lunged for Sif's arms as she threw herself at Sigyn in a rage.

"Enough!" Thor roared as Loki pulled his cloak off to cover Sigyn. He stepped between the women and offered up his cloak.

"Here Sigyn, come away now. This is pointless."

Sigyn was glaring fire at Sif, but allowed Loki to lead her away while Thor dragged Sif away and started to scold her. Loki took Sigyn to his mother's garden, by the pool, which he hoped was far enough.

"I'm so sorry Sigyn, that should never have happened-"

"That girl is a spiteful, arrogant cow!" Sigyn spat, whirling around as if fully prepared to continue the fight. Loki grabbed her and pushed her back.

"Please Sigyn, calm down! I will get her back for you if you will only calm down."

Sigyn's eyes flashed and Loki braced himself, but finally Sigyn's lip trembled and she stepped back,

"I don't care if she was right about my parents. She had no right to talk like that. I –I'm still a princess."

"No, she did not." Loki agreed, trying very, very hard to stay focused on her face and nowhere else. She was balling the cloak in her hands and so nothing was covering her now. Loki did not dare think what would happen if someone happened upon them now. It would look terrible, that was certain. "And Thor will have words with her and will tell my father. She will be punished for her behaviour but first… please put my cloak on. If someone were to see us…"

Sigyn looked at him in confusion, then down at herself,

"Oh… right. Aesir sensibilities." she mumbled, unballing the cloak and wrapping it around herself. "I forgot. No one would think nakedness so odd back home."

"It is less the nakedness I am worried about and… well, it really would not look well for us to be seen with you having your dress torn that way."

Sigyn's eyes widened, "People might thing you assaulted me?"

Loki shrugged, "I don't know… maybe."

"How ridiculous!" Sigyn gave him a small smile, "You're too sweet for such things."

Loki was not blushing again, he wasn't! "I'm hardly sweet. Everyone calls me the mischief-maker."

"Haven't you earned it?"

Loki gave a lopsided grin, "Maybe."

Sigyn laughed, "Oh Loki, my Loki. So sweet and silly." She put her arms around his neck and Loki could feel her breasts pressing against his chest through his very thin shirt. "What would I do without you?"

Loki's brain had stopped working, along with his tongue, so he shrugged, trying to ignore the blood flow building in his groin. Sigyn was his friend, she was meant for Thor, he could not let himself react this way. His body ignored all of this as Sigyn hugged him close for longer than a hug should ever really last. She was warm, and she smelled good and Loki really should get her a new dress.

Sigyn looked at him, and a gleam came into her eyes. Loki opened his mouth to ask her what she was thinking, but she covered it with her own. Loki could think of nothing but to respond. Her mouth was burning hot against his own, and Loki's mind was spinning as he tried to decide if this was a terrible mistake or the most wonderful thing.

Finally, Sigyn pulled back and smiled at him, lips glistening and red. She had let the cloak slip off her shoulders, and Loki wanted to touch her bare skin, but he clenched his hands into fists.

"This… you can't-"

"Loki," Sigyn's smile slipped and she reached for his hand, "Please."

Loki had no idea what she was asking him for, but the look in her eyes as she stared up at him, hand outstretched, made it irrelevant.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. Her smile made his stomach do funny flips. How dare Sif try to hurt Sigyn, try to erase that smile.

She would have to be punished.

* * *

Teenagers, even Viking Space Alien teenagers, are temperamental and stupid. XD

So far the biggest request has been for the story of Angrboda and Loki's children. Yes, I will be writing that, but it's a long story and will take me some time to get just right. So is there anything else you'd like to see?

Night's Darkness


	3. Making Friends

**Making Friends**

"But mama I'm meant to be training with Fandral today!"

Frigga smiled as she pushed Thor's fringe out of his eyes with her comb. Her son, only eight years old, already burned to be such a warrior as his father had once been. He even referred to his playtime as 'training'.

"And you will be able to train tomorrow, but today is important and you have to attend."

"But why?" Thor was sulking, but Frigga knew he would get over it by the time the feast began. Thor never stayed upset for long, especially when there would be plenty for him to see and do.

"Because the Vanaheim Royal Family is coming to meet you and your brother for the first time, and they are bringing their daughter for us to meet for the first time. It is about time you met some of my people, and you are fortunate to meet the Royal House."

"But why?"

"Because they are good friends to us, and when you are king, you and Sigyn will be allies."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you'll be King of Asgard, and she will be Queen of Vanaheim."

"She'll be my queen?" Thor frowned, "I don't want a queen."

Frigga chuckled, kissing the top of his head before straightening up and catching Loki as he turned to flee. Loki squirmed and tried to escape, but Frigga simply set him on her knee and placed her hand on his head, so she could try and comb his hair into submission, which was always a losing battle. Loki squawked and wriggled under her hands as Frigga said,

"She won't be your queen Thor, unless you marry her, but she will be queen in her own right. She is the Crown Princess of the Vanir and Vanaheim will be her kingdom, just like Asgard will be yours –Loki hold still!"

"You're pulling my hair!" Loki yelped.

"If you stop moving it won't hurt." Frigga said as Thor burst out,

"But a queen needs a king! That's how it works in all the stories. Girls need boys to fight the monsters for them, while they hide in their towers."

"Well, ideally there is always a man and a woman ruling a kingdom together, for the harmony it brings –Loki stop it! –but Sigyn could always find another man to be her husband. And not all girls hide away in a tower."

"And he would be king instead of me?"

"No, because Vanaheim is a separate kingdom," said Frigga patiently, hooking her arm around Loki's middle to drag him back to her. Loki let out a 'humph!' sound and folded his arms, hunching up and pouting, his hair falling into his eyes as Frigga combed it forward and separated it.

"But Abjörn said Vanaheim is under Father's control. And so did Tyr, and Forseti!"

Frigga shook her head, wishing Odin's men would mind their words around such impressionable youth. Already Thor was getting certain ideas about the other realms and people, Jötunheim and the Frost Giants in particular, that concerned Frigga. It would be terrible if Thor and Loki both decided that the Frost Giants were the monsters under their beds –so far Thor's had all been trolls and Loki's were unspecific dark figures.

"It's not that simple Thor. Vanaheim is its own kingdom, with its own cultures and laws. But they give your father tribute and in exchange Asgard protects them from harm."

Finally, Frigga managed to get Loki's hair into some semblance of order and released him. Loki jumped behind Thor to defend himself from any more assaults, glaring at his mother over Thor's shoulder.

"What's a tribute?" Thor asked, pushing his hair out of his face.

"A tribute is a gift given to a king, which both thanks him for his protection and kindness, but also is a kind of payment in return for this protection and kindness.

"Oh!" Thor grinned, "So it's like me and Loki. I protect Loki, and he tells me stories!"

"Exactly. Now let me see my boys and make sure you're ready. Loki, come out, I won't pull your hair anymore."

Loki, satisfied, stepped out from behind Thor and stood next to him. Frigga looked them both over, and smiled with pleasure at seeing her boys standing before her, well dressed and neat in their ceremonial clothing. They wore the same cream shirt and trousers, yellow jerkins embroidered with gold and silver thread. Odin's symbol rested on their chests and silver and gold belts wrapped around their waists, from which hung little daggers. Thor's bright face was clean for once, and Loki's was free of any sort of anxious frown for the moment. Loki was smaller than Thor by about a head, perfectly sound since there was two years between them, but they both stood tall and proud like princes. Frigga nodded with satisfaction.

"Lovely. Now, how do you greet the King and Queen of Vanaheim?"

The boys looked at each other, as if conferring, and then gave small bows, looking up at their mother for reassurance that they were doing it right. Then Thor said his line of welcome, and Loki followed with his. She nodded in approval,

"Very good, now what about the princess?"

Thor wrinkled his nose, "Oh, mama, do we have to?"

Loki had perked up at the mention of the princess, even if he tried to look as disgusted as his brother.

Frigga wagged her finger at them, "It's proper and polite, now show me please."

Thor and Loki both pouted, then Thor stepped forward and took his mother's hand, pressed a kiss to the back of it and then stepped back. Loki stepped forward and did the same, before quickly stepping back and getting in line with Thor again. They were both blushing. Frigga looked forward to seeing them greet little Sigyn, if that was how they reacted to their mother. She held out her hands to them.

"Come on, it is it time."

They held her hands as she led them to the throne room, where the court was gathered. Outside the door, they waited for Odin to arrive. Frigga let the boys go, they would follow their parents into the hall. Loki pulled at his trousers nervously, then quickly settled into a stance, while Thor bounced eagerly on his toes.

Odin smiled at his sons, then turned around and banged Gungnir on the floor, which announced Asgard's Royal Family to the court. The doors swung open, silence fell and all eyes turned to them. Frigga rested her hand on Odin's proffered arm and glanced back in time to see Loki reached out to take Thor's hand, like they always did, but Thor pulled away.

"I'm too big to hold your hand Loki. We can walk side by side like warriors."

Loki looked hurt for a moment, before nodding uneasily. Thor grinned at him and grabbed the hilt of his dagger, puffing out his little chest. Frigga smiled as the fanfare began to celebrate their entrance. Odin led her in, upright and strong as they walked. Despite herself, Frigga looked back once to check on her sons. Thor was smiling at everyone, his free arm tucked against his stomach in what he obviously saw as a warrior's stance, while Loki tried not to hop every third step to keep up with his taller brother, his eyes searching the faces around him.

The court smiled at the two, the women clapping their hands at how sweet the boys were, the men approving of their straight backs. Frigga and Odin smiled with pride as they stood at their thrones. The boys managed to walk at a stately pace right up until they got to the stairs, then they both broke into a scurry up to their mother, much to the amusement of the court. Odin allowed himself a tiny smile, then banged his staff again and began to speak,

"On this day of celebration, we once again gather together, to celebrate the lasting and perfect peace between the Realm of Asgard and the Realm of Vanaheim. Together we celebrate with both old friends, who have long resided with us in our golden home."

Odin gestured to Freya and Freyr, standing near the throne with their spouses and children. They all bowed or curtsied at the acknowledgement.

Odin continued, "And we welcome our truest and most honoured allies, King Njordr and Queen Skadi of Vanaheim."

The trumpets sounded again, this time the royal herald of Vanaheim, and into the Gladsheim Hall strode King Njordr and Queen Skadi. The king of Vanaheim was tall, slim, with grey-blue hair pulled back into a braid down his back, wearing refined robes that gave him the dignified air of a scholar. The queen had clearly not lost any of her strength during her married life, her dress of leather and silk giving her a formidable might, as if she could lead an army as easily as she could sit down to a feast. Glancing at her boys, Frigga was amused to see Loki was openly staring with huge eyes at these strangers, while Thor was frowning at Njordr's robe, no doubt thinking it looked more like a dress than the queen's.

Njordr and Skadi bowed to Odin and Frigga. Loki tugged on Frigga's hand, looking up at her,

"Where's the princess?"

"Darling I told you, she will come after her parents, just be patient."

"But…" Loki bit his lip, "What if she doesn't like me?"

Frigga shook her head, smoothing Loki's hair as Odin spoke, cutting off her reply,

"Your majesties," Odin greeted, "Welcome to Valaskjálf, I am very pleased to greet Vanaheim's newest and most mighty monarchs after so much strife has blighted a realm that is as important to me as my own home."

"Your most high majesty," said Njordr, spreading his arms, "We are eternally grateful for Asgard's continuing friendship and we hope we shall demonstrate our loyalty to it and you many times in these times of peace."

"Yes," drawled Skadi, "Asgard means so much to Vanaheim."

Frigga was certain Skadi had dragged herself to this feast, given her public opinions of Asgard. Lifting her head, Frigga pushed Thor and Loki forward gently as Odin said,

"May I present my sons, Prince Thor and Prince Loki."

The two princes stepped down to stand before the king and queen and bowed carefully, Loki keeping his eyes down, Thor looking straight at them.

"Welcome to Asgard your majesties, you are most welcome to the Home of Odin All-Father," said Thor, shouting his words so he would be heard.

"Yes, welcome," said Loki in a quieter voice but he sounded far more confident, "Asgard is honoured to have such wise and honourable allies as you come to our home."

"We are honoured." Njordr said with a smile, looking up at Odin. "Such healthy and handsome boys, your majesty."

Skadi nodded, eyeing the boys shrewdly. "Yes, strong and clever boys from what we've heard of them. A credit to both of you."

Thor puffed up and Loki lifted his head, looking up at the two. Frigga smiled with pride. Njordr glanced at Skadi, who gave a quick nod. They stepped aside as Njordr said,

"May we present our own dear child, Crown Princess Sigyn of Vanaheim."

All eyes turned back to the doorway as the trumpets blew one more time and in walked a girl a year younger than Loki. The princess looked tiny as she entered the hall, and Frigga felt a great desire to swoop down and scoop her up. But she kept walking, hands clasped against her sternum as she led her mistresses, the three Svana, to the throne. She seemed to have her father's slim figure, with her mother's honey coloured skin and cream coloured hair. Straight backed, with no expression on her face, Frigga was reminded more of a doll than a real child. When she stopped just in front of Thor and Loki, she gave a twist of her body and seemed to drop, falling into a deep curtsey, her head bowed, her pretty white dress fanning out around her and her hands held aloft at her sides. Thor jumped and stretched his hands out to catch her, pausing in confusion when the women behind her did the exact same.

"Your majesties, your highnesses," she said with all the formality of an adult.

Odin gave no flicker of surprise as he said, "Welcome to Asgard Princess Sigyn."

Sigyn lifted her head and gave a polite smile, "Thank you All-Father. I am honoured to be here."

Instantly Frigga wanted her boys to never be this well behaved so long as they were children. It was unnerving as Sigyn rose to her feet and stood in front of the princes, looking between them. Thor glanced up at Odin, looking slightly alarmed and received a nod. He stepped forward and grabbed Sigyn's hand and press a clumsy kiss to the back. Sigyn's nose wrinkled in distaste as Thor said in his usual cheerful shout,

"I am Prince Thor. You are welcome to Asgard Princess Sigyn."

"Thank you." Sigyn tugged her hand back, and Thor, his duty done, stepped back. Loki looked at his brother, then stepped forward. For a moment he did absolutely nothing, standing toe to toe with the princess who stared back at him with wide eyes. An awkward silence fell and Frigga worried that her clever boy had gotten stage-fright. Finally Loki held his hand out for hers, rather than grabbing it like Thor did. Sigyn hesitated a moment, but then screwed up her disgust and rested her hand in his. Loki pulled down his other sleeve and wiped the back of her hand, as he said,

"I am Prince Loki. I am pleased to meet you."

He kissed her hand lightly. Sigyn's eyes widened and she gave him a more genuine smile,

"I'm pleased to meet you too Prince Loki."

Frigga could not see Loki's face, but she knew he was blushing red as Thor's favourite cape. The endeared titters of the court made her smile, her heart warmed by the court's fondness for her sons, both of them. Loki returned to his place by Thor's side and Frigga noticed Thor grabbed Loki's hand possessively as Odin banged his staff so loudly Sigyn squeaked and ran to her first Svana to hide in her skirts. Frigga laughed in relief to see the child act her age for a moment.

"Let us celebrate this meeting with feats and mead, and celebrate the friendship of the Aesir and the Vanir."

The court gave a cheer and then the servants brought out the food, setting it on the great tables. The Royal Families sat together and Frigga engaged Skadi in conversation, half watching her sons interact with Sigyn. The princes vied for the girl's attention, Thor warming up to her now that he was allowed to relax a bit. Sigyn eyes jumped from one to the other as they talked over each other, Loki peppering her with questions about magic, Thor regaling her with tales of Asgard's glories and demanding to know if Vanaheim had sword fighters and other mighty warriors.

"Have you ever seen a dragon? Kvasir said there are a few left in Vanaheim-?"

"Have you made fire turn any other colour like you said in your letters?"

"We have a vault full of weapons in this palace, do you have one? What kind of weapons do you-?"

"Are there really monsters in your forests? I read a book that said-"

"You read too many books Loki! I bet the princess doesn't like books!"

"Boys," Frigga called gently, "You're not giving the princess a chance to speak, calm down."

The boys looked at Sigyn who was staring at them like a nervous kitten, overwhelmed by their giddy behaviour.

"Oh… sorry," they mumbled, settling down for the moment, but Frigga knew they would be full of excitement in a few moments.

Svana Ein reached out and picked up Sigyn's spoon,

"Eat Mikilfengleg Kona," she ordered, placing the spoon in the girl's hand.

"What does that mean?" Thor asked at once, completely distracting Sigyn from her food.

"What?"

"What she called you?"

"Oh, it means 'your highness' in our traditional language."

"Why don't they just call you 'your highness' then?"

"Because they aren't allowed," said Sigyn, poking her plate's contents with the spoon.

"Why not?" asked Loki. Sigyn shrugged,

"It's just the rules."

"Oh," Thor shrugged and said, "When I'm older, everyone will have to call me Thor the Mighty Warrior, because I'll be a mighty warrior!"

"So will I!" said Loki quickly, "I'll be a great general!"

"No you won't Loki. You'll be my second, at my side when we go into battle," said Thor, pulling Loki closer. Loki squirmed and smiled bashfully as Sigyn smiled at them in bewilderment.

"Your son is either very arrogant, or very possessive of his little brother." Skadi noted, her deep voice full of amusement. Frigga smiled and nodded,

"It is a little of both. It is in the nature of princes to be arrogant, and he does love Loki very much. Even when Loki was a babe at my breast, Thor was very possessive, always demanding he hold him above all others."

"I remember hearing about his little tantrums."

"Oh, there was nothing little about them." Frigga gave a tight smile, then changed the subject, "Sigyn is a beautiful child."

Skadi smiled as she looked at her daughter, "Yes… it will be of great use to her when she is older. It's nice to know that her father and I did not make an ugly creature from our ugly wedding night. It would have been much harder for us to make the people accept things as they now are if she had been ugly."

Frigga hid her shock at the blunt words. Skadi looked at her and smirked, "Oh my dear Queen, do not pretend you thought my marriage was a love act as yours was. I submitted to it because I had to, just as Njordr did. You might have imagined that a shared situation would unite us, but Njordr is of the oceans, and I am of the mountains, and Sigyn is the only bridge between us. We have fulfilled our obligations, Vanaheim has its heir."

Frigga looked at the children again. Thor was talking animatedly to both Sigyn and Loki, his arms slung around their shoulders. Loki wore an expression of amused familiarity, but Thor's boisterous behaviour seemed to unnerve Sigyn a little as she leaned away from him. Thor kept pulling her back, regaling her with tales about his training and his games. Loki eventually dropped his brow to the table, his favoured way of expressing boredom. It was the only method that Thor seemed to grasp the meaning of.

"Well you tell her a story then Loki!" Thor grumbled, sitting back, "If you don't like mine."

"Fine, I will!" Loki clambered over Thor's lap and perched on the arm of his chair, putting himself between the two and began regaling them with some tale of heroics and intelligence that Thor eventually gave into. Soon Thor was draped over Loki's leg and listening with rapt attention and Sigyn was staring at Loki in wonder.

"Tell another, tell another!" Sigyn begged, tugging on his arm.

"Sigyn," Skadi called, "You haven't eaten a thing child."

"Yes mother, sorry mother," said Sigyn at once turning back to her plate.

"She'll never have a moment of freedom in her whole life, thanks to her father," said Skadi softly as Sigyn nibbled on a piece of meat.

"Such is the life of a future monarch. I worry that Thor will be under too much pressure as he gets older. He's such a sunny boy, I would hate to see that stifled. Loki is more fortunate, he too will have duties and lessons, but there is less demand on him."

"Of course, but my daughter's upbringing is more like raising a doll than a child," said Skadi, throwing her husband a nasty look. "Every day is the same, full of rituals and lessons, following the rites and customs of Njordr's people. Wrapped up like that, it's hard to love her."

Frigga looked at Skadi coolly, "A mother should always love her children."

Skadi smiled at her, "That is why people call you the goddess of marriage and motherhood, and I am simply known as the woman who placed fear into her enemies by her ruthless vengeance against those who would defy her."

"Ai!"

"Loki!"

The cry of surprise made Frigga look around. The princess was on her feet, hands held aloft as she stared down at her white dress, white no longer as a blossoming stain of purple spread over it. Loki was holding a cup, his other hand planted against his face. Thor's mouth was wide in shock.

"My dress!" wailed Sigyn, "You ruined my dress!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Loki cried, looking around frantically for help, or a cloth, or who knew what. "It was an accident, I swear."

Frigga rose to her feet, but before she could speak, Svana Ein swooped the princess into her arms,

"Excuse us your majesty," she said curtly, dipping into a curtsy before striding out of the room with the princess. Loki looked near tears,

"It was an accident, the cup was too full!" he pleaded, looking at his mother. Frigga embraced him, kneeling down behind the table to shield Loki from curious eyes.

"I know it was an accident my dear,"

"It was just a dress," said Thor consolingly, "She's was being silly."

"Thor," Frigga reprimanded quietly, looking at Loki's face, "Oh darling, don't cry."

"I didn't mean it!" Loki whimpered, clinging onto her neck.

"I know, I know you didn't," Frigga reassured him, rubbing his back. "Now calm down Loki, please."

Loki hiccupped and pulled back from Frigga, wiping at his face, "I'm sorry mother, I, I'm alright now."

Frigga smiled at her six year old boy, trying to be brave after his confidence had been injured. Thor climbed down from his chair and embraced Loki,

"Don't worry Loki, I'm sure she won't stay mad."

Loki nodded, pouting as he rested his head on Thor's shoulder. Frigga smiled, stroking her son's hair,

"I tell you what Loki, when you head to bed, I'll bring you to see the princess and you can apologise to her. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Loki nodded miserably, and was quiet the rest of the night, despite Thor's attempts to engage him in conversation. Frigga decided that decorum be damned, and stood up,

"Come on Loki, let's go see the princess."

Loki looked up at her, and gave a tremulous smile.

"I'll come too!" said Thor, grabbing Loki's hand. Frigga smiled as she led her boys out, smiling to bowing subjects.

They entered the princess' chambers to find her surrounded by six red headed girls her own age. As one they all looked up and turned their heads to the door. Thor and Loki both stepped behind Frigga's skirts.

"Who're they?" Thor hissed, "They're creepy!"

"They're the Ey, the princess' companions."

"Your majesty!" Svana Ein came out of another room and curtsied deeply. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sorry to bother the princess, but Loki wanted to apologise for spilling on her dress," Frigga rested her hand on the back of Loki's head.

"Of course," Svana Ein smiled and gestured for Loki to proceed. Frigga hid the flare of annoyance at the woman as Loki stepped forward. The six Ey were watching him with gleeful smiles, while Sigyn set down the doll she had been playing with and went to meet him. Thor followed and stood behind Loki protectively. Loki looked at the floor and fumbled with his hands.

"I, I'm sorry for spilling my drink and ruining your dress."

Sigyn tilted her head, regarding him for a moment, then glancing at Svana Ein. She licked her lips and said,

"I forgive you Prince Loki, I know you meant no harm by it."

It was so stilted and formal that Frigga did not believe her, and she could tell her sons did not either. Svana Ein nodded sagely and smiled,

"Excellent yðar hátign, now come with me, I think you've had enough excitement for one day." She curtsied to Frigga and turned and walked away, clearly expecting Sigyn to follow. Sigyn watched her go, then darted forward and whispered something in a startled Loki's ear. Then she hurried off, followed by the Ey like a line of ducklings.

Frigga watched them go, then looked at Loki who was blushing crimson, but starting to smile.

"What did she say Loki?" asked Thor eagerly. Loki turned and whispered in Thor's ear. Thor started laughing.

"What is it darling? What did she say?" Frigga asked as she drew the boys away towards their own chambers. Loki waited until they were in their bedchambers before beckoning Frigga down so he could whisper in her ear.

"She said, 'Thank you, I always hated that dress.'"

Frigga smiled.

"I like her!" Thor said as Frigga changed him into his nightshirt, "But her ladies seem mean. And her friends are creepy."

"Then you'll just have to be very nice to her, won't you?" said Frigga, tapping his nose.

"Of course, she's my friend," said Thor simply, clambering into bed.

"And you Loki?" Frigga asked as she turned to him and tucked him in. Loki nodded,

"Do you think she wants to be friends with us? She has six friends already."

Frigga kissed Loki's brow, "Oh my dear, how could she not want to be friends with my brilliant boys?"

Loki frowned thoughtfully, pulling his stuffed toy against his chest–which Thor pretended not to know about to keep from embarrassing Loki.

"Will she be able to do seiðr with me?"

"I'm sure she'll be interested tomorrow."

"Don't do magic with her Loki!" Thor complained, "Then I'll have to sit and do nothing while you play with fireballs."

Loki pouted. Frigga stroked his hair,

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something for you all to do, and you'll have a lot of fun."

As she turned down the lights and left the room, she thought about a particular part of the gardens where it was always muddy. The perfect place for a picnic.

The All-Mother smiled to herself.

* * *

I had this written one way which was very favouring to Loki, but I realised that Thor, while probably a brat at times, would probably be the more friendly, engaging child.

One of these days I will do the full Angrboda story but… goddamnit it is long and difficult.

Night's Darkness


End file.
